Sonny's Effect
by PekkasandBJ
Summary: Sonny, a sentient zombie, wakes up in a strange place. He sees Verandux's armour and dons it before setting out to find someone. WARNING: Sexual Content, Language, Violence, Gore. FemShep. Shepard X ? Sonny X ? OVERPOWERED SONNY!
1. Chapter 1

**These are Sonny's stats:**

 **Class: Biological**

 **Strength: 999999**

 **Speed: 999999**

 **Vitality: 999999**

 **Instinct: 999999**

 **Focus: 999999**

 **He also has all his skills but he most likely won't be using them.**

Sonny gasped. His lungs didn't even need oxygen or actually work but it was need to have some feeling he was still living. He looked around the area he was in and was slightly alerted. He saw the combat medic armour of Verandux and his gun across from him but the armour was in pieces and nobody was near him. He got onto his feet and walked over to the armour to put them on and equip the gun. If anything, it could work for protection if the worst happened.

Sonny clasped the last piece of armour on and looked through the visor. He knew that this armour granted him medical abilities like Verandux but nothing amazing. He could probably cast a healing ability that would heal lost limbs at best. Verandux could bring people back to life. He grabbed the gun and checked the energy counter, remembering that it charged from solar and lunar energy. If ZDPI was good for anything, it was their weapons. He began walking, hoping to find some form of civilisation to answer some questions for him. Sonny looked around before finding a patch of blood on the ground. He grimaced before walking up to it and removing his helmet, sniffing the blood, and placing the helmet back on. He sniffed again. And again. Before he caught the scent of a living human. He cheered in his head before heading off, sniffing every once in a while to keep track of the scent.

Sonny smelt more than one human. He began silently sneaking his way to the futuristic door. He took cover against the wall, smelling the air silently to make sure, and pressed the green button on the door. It opened and he swung his rifle with trained hands at the trio of humans and what looked like humans in environment suits.

 **Commander Shepard's POV...**

"No Prazza, you're working for me. If you don't like that, go wait on the ship." Tali growled to Prazza. She was about to continue when the door opened. Shepard turned and pulled out her M-9 Phalanx, Jacob his Shurkien, Miranda her M-8 Predator and the marines their various assault rifle while Tali pulled out her shotgun, all aiming at the door. A human in medical-looking armour came in with a strange-but-still-deadly-looking gun. He walked in with a trained step and he held his weapon expertly.

"Who are you?" Shepard demanded, her finger resting on the trigger of her weapon. The human looked at them from behind his aimed gun.

"I'm Sonny. Who are you?" The man now named as Sonny replied.

"I'm Commander Shepard." Shepard's gun hadn't moved from between the man's eyes.

"Shepard's an odd first name. Your parents call you that or is it an alias?" Sonny asked. Shepard was genuinely susprised. Everyone she told her rank and last name to was satisfied but here was a man who didn't care about her rank and wanted her first name.

"Jennifer Shepard." Shepard grunted. Sonny nodded.

"Okay Jennifer. On the count of three, we all holster our weapons, slowly." Sonny requested.

"Commander! You can't be seriously listening to this man!" Miranda whisper-yelled.

"She is and she will. You cannot tell her who to listen to. You aren't her mother." Sonny snapped, much to Miranda's surprise.

"Fine." Shepard began.

"1."

Everybody took their fingers of their triggers but kept them aiming.

"2."

Everybody began lowering their guns.

"3."

All the weapons were throughly aimed at the floor. Sonny, Jacob, Miranda, Tali, Shepard and the marines all holstered their weapons.

 **Sonny's POV...**

Sonny was glad that this didn't evolve into a firefight. Right now he was looking for answers. He looked at Jennifer as she turned around.

"We'll work faster if we work together." She stated to the masked female. He noticed that she had three fingers and two toes. Either she was an escaped test subject from the crazy prison or she was an alien. Jennifer turned to him. "And you. Sonny. We could use your help."

"Sure." Sonny nodded. He smelt a metallic scent. Not like armour or blood but like a being made of metal. He smelt three bipedals and two dog-like ones. He pulled out his rifle and held it with a trained stance as Jennifer and her squad pulled their weapons out. He noticed Jennifer eyeing his stance with approval.

"Okay. Let's move. We're looking for a Quarian by the name of Veetor." Jennifer informed. The door opened and Sonny pulled Jennifer into cover. She landed on her butt, suprised by the sudden change in elevation. The black male went into cover as well and the white woman in a catsuit glowed blue before she extended her arm and lifted a bipedal bot up. Sonny was suprised by this but saved it for later.

Sonny got up from cover and opened fire on the metallic beings. Energy bullets jumped from his rifle and tore the robots apart with the ease of a hot knife through butter. Every bullet he fired was replaced by another from the lunar light and allowed him to keep firing.

After about three seconds of insanely accurate fire, all the bots were dead. He aimed his smoking rifle around to keep checking for hostiles as Jennifer got to her feet.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded.

"I got you into cover. You should have reacted faster." Sonny joked. Jennifer didn't seem amused.

"I can take care of myself. Let me make something clear." Jennifer got right up to his visor but she didn't intimidate him. "When you are on my squad, you obey my orders." **Renegade Action**

"I'm not part of your squad. I'm just helping you." Sonny poked her chest armour. He turned and began walking toward the scent of a much bigger metal man. "Get moving. There's something much bigger out there."

 **Commander Shepard's POV...**

Shepard wasn't angry at his thinking. She was just frustrated after she wasn't receiving any answers from The Illusive Man and didn't have a chance to vent on the mechs. Now she was venting on him only to be be brushed off like a speck of dust.

 _"I advise against getting angry at Sonny, Commander."_ EDI spoke into her comms.

"Why!" Shepard growled back.

 _"I have been keeping track of Sonny. His reaction time was about 0.0000000005 seconds, quicker than a Geth, AI or VI."_ EDI told her. _"His weapons are extremely capable as well. The weapon uses lunar and solar light to fire bullets made entirely of energy, which will penetrate the thickest of armour, shields and hull avalible to even the Council with ease. His armour is giving off a weird energy reading as well. It is possible that it is made from unknown materials."_

 **Miranda's POV...**

Miranda heard what EDI said and was suprised. The reaction time was quicker than anything! His weapons and armour were also a brilliant piece of tech. She just needed to get her hands on that rifle and armour for The Illusive Man and Cerberus.

 **Jacob's POV...**

Jacob was suprised at Sonny's reaction time. That, and his rifle were extremely interesting. Jacob, being a massive gun nut, wanted to know about his weapon mostly but the armour was also interesting.

 **Sonny's POV...**

Sonny took cover behind the fallen pillar next to Jennifer as the white woman and black male took cover beside the door. The door opened and Sonny saw a giant metal being killing more aliens in suits. Sonny activated Adrenaline and ran to the mech, fist cocked back in preparation to punch with all his might.

Sonny zipped past the barrels faster than the speed of sound and punched the mech. The robot went backwards through the massive stone wall and kept going further, dust eventually clouding the mech and the lack of a torso it had. He looked at the single female alien he had saved. He walked up to her, noticing her glowing eyes wide with shock. She seemed too shocked to move. He knelt next to her, her body still facing the direction the mech was in and her face hadn't even moved to look at him. He noticed a small cut on her arm, leaking a small amount of blood. Sonny opened his hand and aimed the palm at the female, casting a healing spell.

 **Shepard's POV...**

After the shock of Sonny moving faster than the speed of sound wore off, which took about a minute, Shepard got to her feet and weakly ordered her squad to follow Sonny. When they walked through the door, they noticed that Sonny was helping a Quarian to her feet. She seemed to be the only survivor attacking the YMIR mech. Shepard looked at the wall across from her, noting the YMIR sized hole in the wall.

Sonny was an anomaly. Shepard was determined to know just what he was and how he did the things he did. He couldn't be human, that's for sure.

Shepard scanned a damaged YMIR mech as she walked past it, Sonny running to catch up with them though he seemed unperturbed by their stunned gazes at him. The door opened to show Veetor in front of a bunch of computers and pressing buttons rapidly.

"Veetor?" Shepard called.

"-to hide. Swarms will get me." Veetor mumbled.

"Hold up." Sonny rubbed his hands together. He extended his arm and aimed his palm at Veetor before snapping his fingers. Both Sonny and Veetor glowed green for a second before the glow faded and Veetor stopped mumbling. Honestly, at this point, Shepard just wasn't surprised. Veetor turned to them as he got up from his seat.

 **Sonny's POV...**

"You're human! How did you escape the swarms?" Veetor asked.

"We weren't here when the attack happened. What do you mean by swarms?" Shepard replied.

"You don't know. You didn't see. But I see everything." Veetor looked down for a moment before he opened his omni-tool and pressed a few buttons on it, changing the view on the cameras. Shepard, Sonny, Miranda and Jacob turned to look at ther cameras. They watched as bipedal aliens with insectoid appearances walked aside floating pods, possibly containing humans. Veetor stopped the footage with it zoomed in on one.

"Oh my god. I think it's a Collector." Miranda gasped. Sonny looked at her.

"Collector?" Sonny frowned. At least, Shepard thought he did.

"They usually work with slavers to take people and aliens, usually in exchange for their technology. But they've never done something like this." Miranda explained. Sonny nodded. "The Illusive Man will explain when you meet him. Grab the Quarian and let's go!"

"What? Veetor needs medical attention, not an interrorgation." Tali growled as she came in.

"You already betrayed us once Quarian. Why should we trust you?" Miranda stated.

"Prazza was an idiot and he and his men paid for it. If you give me Veetor, I'll send you the Omni-tool data." Tali offered.

"He's tramutized and he needs medical care. Tali will send us the data." Shepard ordered.

"Understood Commander." Miranda reluctantly admitted.

"Thank you Commander. I'm glad you're the one still in charge." Tali sighed.

Sonny walked up to Veetor, who took a step back from the man.

"We need to get you out of here. Go with her and get yourself looked at." Sonny put a hand on Veetor's shoulder, who didn't shy away from the comforting gesture. Sonny removed his hand after a moment.

"Come on Veetor. Let's go." Tali walked up to and put a hand on his shoulder, who looked at her before he turned back to Sonny.

"Thanks for whatever that green glow did. I feel like I could take my suit off." Veetor said. Sonny gave him a thumbs up.

"You're welcome, but please don't. I feel like you don't have any clothes on under it." Sonny joked. Veetor chuckled.

"Yeah. Let's go Tali." Veetor nodded. Tali shot Sonny a grateful look as she left with Veetor. Sonny turned and saw Shepard giving him a look, Miranda was sliently fuming though she maintained a steely face and Jacob was silent as always, though he was looking as the cameras.

"Illusive Man, this is Operative Jacob Tayler. Access Code: _Harbringer._ Send down a shuttle, we're done here." Jacob pressed a finger to his ear. Shepard and Sonny both took one last look at the cameras and the Collectors it showed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to point something out:**

 **Sonny's options for romance:**

 **Tali.**

 **Legion. Yes, a female-looking Legion.**

 **Samara.**

 **Shepard.**

 **And, if it's wanted, a genderbent Garrus or Thane.**

 **Shepard's options for romance:**

 **Sonny.**

 **Normal Thane.**

 **Normal Garrus.**

 **Jacob.**

 **My choice for Sonny would be female-looking Legion and for Shepard it would be either Garrus or Thane.**

 **And no, Miranda is NOT and NEVER WILL BE a romance for Sonny or in any Mass Effect fanfics I may make. I don't like her. Period. I may even start bashing her.**

 **Now, onto the story.**

Sonny sat in the shuttle beside Shepard and in front of Jacob and Miranda. He kept his weapon between his legs with both his hands resting on it's barrel. He didn't know the intentions of these three, but he wasn't taking any chances.

"So Sonny, we've been looking through the records of humans in the past hundred years. Nothing came up. Explain." Miranda demanded in a holier-than-thou tone. Sonny looked at her through his visor.

"You can go fuck yourself. That's option one or... Actually, that's the only option." Sonny replied in a bored manner. Miranda's eye twitched. He looked at Shepard beside him. "So Jennifer, where are we going?"

"We're going to a station up in space. There, we'll speak the The Illusive Man, their boss and see what happens from there." Shepard had to hold her giggling at the arrogant Miranda being taken down a notch. She also had to hold her anger at admitting to working, even if very reluctantly, with The Illusive Man.

"K. I'm going to catch some Z's. Don't try to scan or remove my armour, it will wake me up and give you a lethal electrical shock. Or make a really big boom." Sonny waved as he leant back against the wall, leaving the rest of them in stunned silence.

 **Back at the station...**

Sonny was shaken awake by Shepard.

"Hey Sonny, wake up, we're here." She said. Sonny shook his head and got up, stretching.

"Cheers Shepard." Sonny thanked. Shepard nodded and led Sonny through the small station to a small platform in the floor. Then some holographic displays came up and did all it's fancy stuff and the holographic display of a man in a suit with really funky-looking eyes showed up.

"Shepard, good work on Freedom's Progress. The data we collected have confirmed what we already believed." He turned to face Sonny. "And you, Sonny. Until today, you didn't exist in any records. That, and you show up with tech that the Council would pay an arm and leg for. This warrants some explanation."

"That demand warrants a nice big fuck you. My instincts tell me not to trust you and my instincts have never been wrong. So until they say I can trust you, goodbye whatever-the-fuck-your-name-is." Sonny waved goodbye as he left the room. Shepard giggled as he left.

 **Shepard's POV...**

"Sonny's charismatic exit out of the way, what do you mean that the data confirms what you already believe?" Shepard smiled at The Illusive Man's angered stare at the door that Sonny had left in. She 'd have to thank him for that.

"We're at war. Nobody wants to admit it but we are. The Collectors are only attacking Human Colonies and we want to find out." The Illusive Man explained. Shepard narrowed her eyes as she stared at him.

"You're only here for the Human Colonies. You'd definitely not care if it was a Asari or Salarian colony." Shepard growled. The Illusive Man took a drag of his cigar.

"We both have different ideas on who we want to defend." The Illusive Man blew out smoke. "Now, onto more important matters..."

 **Sonny's POV...**

Sonny lay on the row of chairs, thinking. Technically, his brain still functioned like a normal person but it was dead, per say. At least, dead by normal standards. His brain was rotted, true, but it worked fine.

"Sonny." Shepard's voice awoke him from his thoughts. He got onto his elbows and looked up at Shepard.

"Jennifer." He replied. He lay back down. "What can I do for you fair lady?" Shepard chuckled.

"We're moving out." She announced. Sonny got up and grabbed his energy gun. "Come on." Sonny nodded and followed Shepard, Jacob and Miranda toward a space ship.

It looked streamlined, with SR2 in giant bold white letter with the Cerberus logo on the side. Immediately, Sonny began thinking of ways to paint over that. The paint scheme was white, black and a few hints of orange, Cerberus colours. Sonny needed to get rid of those as well.

Shepard stopped, so did Jacob, Miranda and Sonny along with them.

In front of them seemed to be either a futuristic wall or another sliding door. It turned out to be a sort of a sliding door and Sonny followed the group inside to another amazing sight.


End file.
